Embodiments herein generally relate to printing and stacking devices and more particularly to devices and methods that apply the process length, the cross-process length, and the weight of a sheet exiting a printing device to a predetermined velocity equation to calculate a corresponding sheet exit velocity that will optimize stack quality.
In modern high-speed printing devices, some printed sheet exit velocities can result in poor stack quality in the output tray. At faster speeds, problems such as poor stack alignment, damaged sheets, sheets out of order, and sheet roll-over produce unacceptable stack quality in the output tray.